


Unloved

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Rejection, Violence, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted: love. But I will never get any.





	Unloved

The bad children don’t get any love.

They say that we don’t deserve it.

I know it’s my fault. I was born bad.

They say that we’ll never change.

I know. I’m always going to be chained to by violent habits and my fear.

They say to leave and go far away. There’s no place far enough away from them.

I know. I don’t belong close to the good ones. I will corrupt them because I’m bad.

They say that there’s no place in the whole galaxy for us.

I know. Because bad children are bad, everywhere and always.

And bad children don’t get love.


End file.
